


A Slow Waltz

by sonicdrift2



Category: PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, One-Shot, Slow Burn, for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 13:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21458839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicdrift2/pseuds/sonicdrift2
Summary: Trapped in the twenty-third century, the Duck Avenger finds himself a guest of eccentric billionaire Odin Eidolon.
Relationships: Donald Duck/Odin Eidolon, Donald Duck/Uno | One (Disney: PKNA)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 55





	A Slow Waltz

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a year ago and deleted it for some reason? Anyway, here it is again.

Donald Duck found himself in a strange situation, not for the first time. He was staring at the ceiling of a guest bedroom in Odin Eidolon’s gigantic home. The clock on the wall read two-thirty A.M. and he was still wide awake. He longed for something to do, but was positive he would get lost and if he left the room. The manor was so expansive it had taken several minutes for Eidolon to walk him here. (Donald had refused to teleport, it was still very disorienting for him.) The suite itself was furnished nicely, and Eidolon had provided snacks and entertainment. Donald had watched some bad futuristic TV programme until his eyelids were heavy, but sleep continued to elude him. 

He was out of his suit, but his mask remained tied on his head. No one in the future had seemed to figure out his true identity, and he planned to keep it that way. The small duck’s eyes flicked to the chair where his suit was draped, to check it was still there. He scoffed at himself. Nobody besides the police knew he was here, who would even try to steal his suit? Light from outside flickered gently against it, reflecting back into his eyes. Donald let out a soft sigh. 

Being stuck in the future was something he’d hoped to never deal with. If that in and of it itself wasn’t bad enough, the time police had confined him to Odin’s home. Paradoxes, and all that. With how often he traveled here, getting stuck was bound to happen to him eventually. It was explained to him in no uncertain terms that time travel was impossible to perform if he wished to reach the other side alive. 

Donald frowned as he ran a hand through his feathers. He worried for his boys, his family, and his friends, missing them already. How long would he be trapped here? All the top scientists and time cops were working for a solution, but how long would that take? His nephews needed him, he was their main provider. Guilt panged in his chest. Donald knew he had not been a good parent since he became the Duck Avenger. Being a superhero didn’t leave room in his life for much else, sadly. His one consolation was that they were staying with Scrooge for the summer. They wouldn’t notice he was gone for awhile, he told them he had taken a job overseas. Hopefully he’d be back home before they even missed him! 

Donald tossed the blanket off of himself, it became smothering. With a sigh, he decided the distraction of wandering around was worth getting lost for. Donald got up and tugged the Avenger’s suit back on. The door opened without a noise as he approached it and he slipped into the hallway. Dim lights hung from the ceiling, coating the hall in a soft yellow hue. The fixtures were what Donald assumed was tasteful for the twenty-third century, sleek and modern looking. Eidolon seemed to be a man caught up on the current trends, not that he knew that much about him personally. He supposed he would have more time to learn.

The superhero decided to start left, the opposite direction which he had come from. Eidolon probably had some way to find him if he got truly lost. If all else failed, he could start breaking things with his X-Transformer, maybe those guard droids would come to stop the destruction. Donald chuckled slightly at the thought, shaking his head. They scared him the first time he visited the grounds, but now he knew he could handle them.

His boots made no noise as he padded down the halls, taking in all there was to see. Occasional, nondescript art pieces of landscapes adored the walls. None of them really interested Donald, he glossed over them. Most of the doors all looked the same. They were all the same light color, and the walls were painted a dark, complimentary green. Decorative plants were placed next to every third door, and a small wooden table stood at the left end of the hall. That was new! Donald shuffled towards it. 

‘How sad.’ He mused, ‘I just got excited about a little table.’ 

Once he reached it he glanced up, just noticing the large painting that hung above it. It was tastefully stylized, and depicted two beautiful female ducks dancing. It captured his attention, the details becoming clearer the nearer he was. The contrasting dark and light colors came together to paint a gorgeous scene. 

The shorter female duck had a blindfold on, and she seemed like she was being led by the black feathered one. Donald Duck didn’t usually have emotional reactions to art, and maybe it was partially due to his current emotional vulnerability, but he felt the stirring of something in his chest. The loving look on the black duck’s face, how devoted and tender she seemed to be with leading her partner moved him. The colors swirled around them, mirrors of their emotions. He genuinely wished he was the smaller duck being lead by the gorgeous, tall duck. Having someone give him some sort of direction right now would be nice. 

Donald missed Uno. The thought had snuck up and blindsided him. The Duck Avenger had disappeared for days at a time before, so it wasn’t anything new. Still, his friend and partner would be very worried if he didn’t get back to check in soon. With no way of doing that, Donald pushed the thoughts out of his mind. Shaking his head, he turned right. It was time to explore and snoop in this ridiculously rich duck’s mansion. There was no time for feelings, besides, there was nothing he could do. He was completely helpless to solve this problem. 

After turning down three other hallways, Donald decided that was enough exploring the halls. Everything looked nearly the same. Perhaps he should try actually snooping and opening a door. The first one he walked up to opened immediately when he pressed the button. He hummed, pleased. The lights switched on automatically, and he shielded his eyes. 

“Wack!” He cried. 

It was much brighter in here than in the hall. His arm covered his eyes and he walked in slowly. This room...it was some sort of library or study. Bookshelves lined the entirety of the walls all the way around, except for the window in the very back. The night sky was visible from the window, although obscured by traffic and city lights. Comfy, futuristic looking chairs were strewn about the room, yet the carpeted floor had an old timey-pattern. All in all, the room had a warm, welcoming feeling. It was decorated with the same small plants from the hallways, Donald noticed with amusement. What really caught his attention was the heavy, old-fashioned wooden desk that sat in front of the window. It’s surface was completely bare upon inspection, to Donald’s disappointment. He tugged on the drawers, but they were locked tight. After taking several minutes trying to pry it open with his hands, Donald gave up with a huff. He gave the room a once over again, memorizing the layout. This room was curious, he thought. It reminded him of his Uncle Scrooge’s study, not some room that would exist centuries later. It was only slightly comforting to think some styles would be timeless. 

Stepping closer to the bookshelves, he recognized some of the classics from his school days. How odd. Perhaps Eidolon was a lover of classic literature? All of these books looked extremely aged. Donald was hesitant to touch them. He went to do so anyway, and realized with a start they were covered by a glass barrier. 

“What are you doing out of bed, hero?” 

Donald yelped, nearly jumping out of his skin. He whipped around, clutching his chest. Odin Eidolon was standing in the doorway, a tired expression on his face. The smaller duck simply stared as he caught his breath. Eidolon was in a matching blue silk pajama set, and his hair was tied neatly up. It was strange to see the man in something other than his usual green pinstripe suit.

“I was just…” The Avenger briefly considered coming up with a lie. Why did he suddenly feel the need to hide from Eidolon? 

“I….couldn’t sleep. I wanted to walk around. Sorry if I disturbed you.” He hung his head, feeling ashamed. Odin was kind enough to open his home to him, and he’d repaid him by snooping. 

Eidolon simply nodded as if he had already known the answer. He stepped into the room, waving it away.

“You didn’t, I assure you. It’s quite alright if you wanted to explore. It seems you’ll be staying here for quite a while.” He sighed, walking up towards the window. The taller duck patted Donald’s shoulder comfortingly as he passed. “I will happily host you for as long as you need.” 

Donald watched him, confusion blossoming at the sadness of his tone. The conversation lapsed as he desperately thought of something to say. 

“I have people I need to go back too. The city needs me. I can’t— I can’t stay here. Are you sure it’s not working?” He couldn’t help but ask one more time, hoping the answer had changed in a few short hours. 

Eidolon chuckled wryly. 

“I’m sure. I’m also sure you will get back eventually. The Avenger suddenly disappeared for a period of time in 20XX. You will get home, I promise you that. You always triumph in the end, hero.” 

Donald saw the almost wistful expression of the rich duck in his reflection. Eidolon was powerful and strong ally, but he was a very mysterious man. He had his secrets, but so did Donald. Eidolon knew much about the Duck Avenger, but Donald had chalked it up to him being a big fan from the future, like he said on their first meeting. Now though, he saw a glimpse of something else. That expression was full of yearning, of longing. Eidolon must really be a hardcore fan, Donald thought with a feeling he couldn’t name. 

“How? How do I get back?” The Avenger asked mostly to himself, not expecting a true answer.

“I don’t know.” 

He turned around to face Donald, a strained smile on his lips.

“But I’m sure we’ll figure it out soon, hm?” 

Donald nodded. 

“Hopefully.”

“Truth be told, I could not sleep either. I don’t think I will be sleeping very well until we fix this issue, or at least until we get you home safe and sound.” Eidolon said. “It’s a complex problem that will take a complex solution. You shouldn’t worry yourself. Try to get some rest.” 

Eidolon started to exit the room. His tone had an air of finality that said he was done with the conversation. 

“Wait!” Donald’s voice made him pause. The taller man turned and raised a thin brow at him expectantly.

“Uh, I don’t know how to get back to my room.” He said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. Eidolon’s face broke into a wide smile and he chuckled, shaking his head. 

“Ah, still the same old Avenger. Of course I’ll guide you back. Follow me.” 

Donald padded after him quietly. The superhero took the time to study the man while his back was turned. Odin Eidolon was a very tall duck, although most ducks in the future seemed much taller than Donald. His figure, although slim, clearly held a hidden strength. Donald recalled the few times he’d seen Eidolon exert himself, he seemed to be in very good shape. His shoulders certainly were broad, and Donald found himself appreciative of them. The hero was distracted from his shoulders by the gentle swish of Eidolon’s hair, pulled up in a high ponytail. The green highlights were nearly invisible in the dim lights of the halls, he noticed. His eyes trailed down again, easily following the stripes of the pajamas. 

Donald barely registered Eidolon turning around, he was too busy oogling him. Later, when he thought about this interaction again, he would blame his lack of sleep.

“Ahem.” Eidolon cleared his throat. His face appeared a little smug. 

“Hm?” 

“We’re here. Goodnight, Avenger.” He smiled and clapped a hand on Donald’s shoulder. It startled him and he finally looked up at Eidolon’s face, flushing. Eidolon was smiling smugly, and Donald felt rightfully embarrassed.

“Oh. Yeah! Thanks. Night.” He coughed and shuffled back into his room. After waiting a few seconds until he was sure the other man had walked away, he threw himself on the bed and groaned. 

He did not have the hots for Odin Eidolon. It was just the sleep deprivation. When was the last time he’d gotten a full night’s sleep? Everything would be fine if he could just get to sleep, and get his mind back in order. Donald closed his eyes and took a deep breath, grounding himself. Finally, he relaxed into the soft bed. Tomorrow he would try to help find a way home. 

Yes, tomorrow he would do something. Now, the Avenger rested.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to finish this, but I rarely write second chapters for things. I lose motivation on my own easily, but I'm really gonna try for them.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! My url is sonicdrift2 there as well. 
> 
> And please leave a review!!


End file.
